


Denial

by DeltaX



Series: The Five Stages Of Grief [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse 1, Multiverse 10, Multiverse 12, Multiverse 13, Multiverse 2 (Mentioned), Original Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaX/pseuds/DeltaX
Summary: STRONG LANGUAGE IS USED FREQUENTLY.READ ONLY IF YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WITH THOSE WORDS BEING USED.Long, Long ago.Two races ruled the Omiverse.Creators and Destroyers.No too long before they were created, the previous guardians of positivity and negativity died and then their powers were handed off to two brothers who, in a desperate attempt to save themselves, ended up in Origintale, where they meet the next main creator and destroyer as well as another.After this, they make the jump to the next multiverse in which they add to their group further. After awhile, there are nine of them. Completely different in personality yet with one thing in common, their AUs were destroyed and they are the the hunt to find out.And maybe on the way for two of our characters, a small spark of romance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I'm going to post here, but It's not the first I've ever written. This is probably the fiftieth something fanfiction I've written over about three, four in a few months, years. So I'm no beginner. Yet I do feel complied to mention that I can handle criticism but would prefer it to be constructive. 
> 
> This is an Undertale fanfiction yet that may take a awhile to come into the story.

"Its all gone..." Dean mumbled.

"Our family..." Alex continued.

"Our home..." Dean went on.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you guys." Jack put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to cry now." Sean hugged his brother, Jack, who put his arm around him in return.

"I can't help but feel really depressed now," Jiro whispered abnormally quiet.

"I wish I could do something to help." Akira hugged Alex, who hugged back.

"You can do something..." Dean whispered

"You could help us rebuild the garden and the fountain in the middle..." Alex smiled softly.

"Then that's what we'll do." Daizo pipped up.

"Yeah! I'll help as well!" Yukki smiled brightly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!'' Mario yelled to the darkening sky.

And so, all nine of them unknowingly made a promise.

That promise was to continue on helping each other grow and heal old wounds.

Finally, Dean and Alex could be friends without the worry of their parents finding out.

Finally, Jack could forget his past mistakes and move on.

Finally, Sean could forgive his brother for a mishap that happened a while ago.

Finally, Jiro could make his dream become a reality.

Finally, Yukki could move on from the death of her sister.

Finally, Akira could be whatever he wanted.

Finally, Mario could be with his older brother, Alex.

Finally, Daizo could find something he lost a long time ago.

Finally.... they were all... 

FREE.

And that's how it should be.

Forever and ever.

But that doesn't mean it will stay that way.

And of course, every virtue must have a vice.

Someday, something bad will happen.

But for now, they will work together.

And soon enough, they will have rebuilt an old paradise.

And be...

HAPPY.

So for now, can you leave them that way, Allora?

Sure.

Thank you.

I'll see you soon, Aluliria.

You to Allora.

And from that moment on, two figures of different powers promised to protect the children from all harm. 

At least, until they are older.

(345 Words)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two young kids meet and instantly are friends! 
> 
> Yet it can't stay that way, can it?

Part 1 - Hello... Wait, what?

Sparks flew as the battle raged on. Two kids were in awe of their power.

"That all ya got?" The colourful one taunted.

"Nope! I'm just getting fired up!" The duller one replied.

Their little siblings were so immersed in the battle that they didn't realize that they were right beside each other.

The two older ones stopped for a break and went over to the two kids.

"So! Like the battle?" The dull one asked, and just as the small, colourful one was about to answer, the child who he had no idea was next to him answered instead.

"Yeah! That was great, Z!" The little version of the colourful one stared in shock at the other child. Who was he? How did he get right beside him?

"Did you like it, Alex?" The colourful one asked.

"Uh..." Alex quickly snapped out of his daze, "yeah. It was great, Felix." Alex gazed up at his brother, then back at the other child, waiting for an explanation."

"Oh, that's Z's little brother, Dean." Alex gave his brother a look that said 'that doesn't help'. Felix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry for not telling you that he would be coming too." Alex rolled his eyes and decided to ask this 'Dean' a question.

"So, why did you come?" Once again, Alex had no time to speak because of Dean.

"Because I wanted to, that's why." Alex huffed in annoyance.

"Geez, I was just asking. No need to be so rude." Dean mumbled, slightly hurt.

"You really shouldn't be so rude to him, Alex." Felix picked him up.

Alex huffed again, but this time out of embarrassment.

"Hey, Dean, why don't you show Alex the fountain? If that's okay with you, of course, Felix."

"Yeah, that's fine." As soon as Felix put Alex down, Dean grabbed his hand and raced off.

"Come on!" Dean called back at Alex, who was startled at the sudden jolt in one direction.

***

"Oh come on! You must have had fun!" Dean whined at Alex.

Alex sighed, "Okay fine. I did." Alex gave a small smile to this energetic kid who bounced slightly in place with excitement.

"Great! Come and find me if you want to see some other cool places!" Dean called before running off in the direction of Upper-Origintale. Alex sighed and shook his head with a smile on his face. He didn't know how he did it, but somehow, Dean had gotten him to grow fond of him. What Alex didn't know, was that was all about to change.

**~A few months later~**

Alex and Dean were rolling around in the flower fields together just having fun. It had been about 3 months since they first met and they were already best friends. But of course, something had to ruin their fun.

"Dean!" Z's voice came rolling over the hills to them. Dean sat up, covered in broken flower petals and answered his brothers call.

"Yeah?" He looked every bit as confused as Alex was.

"Come on! Get away from there!" Z shouted louder then before in an extremely stern voice.

"But wh-" Dean was cut off by his brother picking him up and stepping away a few paces.

"You are not allowed to speak or see Alex anymore."

"What!? But what did I do?" Dean yelled.

"You didn't do anything. It was the creators that did something."

Alex got up and rushed after them, only to be stopped by his brother lifting him up by the hood of his jacket.

"Whats happening?" He asked, frightened and confused.

"The destroyers did something very terrible," Felix answered, looking way, "they almost killed-"

"We did something?! It was you bastard creators!" The two older males glared at each other.

Alex and Dean turned their heads to look at each other, their hearts sinking to their stomachs. One single thought was suffocating their minds until it was impossible to ignore. The two little kids made eye contact and knew that they were both thinking the exact same thing. Their face's scrunched up in sadness as their brothers dragged them away from their only friend, each other.

**_(700 words)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 - Attempted Murder

Dean sat beside the window, staring out into the sea of blossoming white, red, pink and peach roses before him. He never felt so alone in his life. Dean had hoped that he could show Alex another beautiful place hidden from the rest of the world, a fantastical field of flowers not far from his home. But it looked like fate had other plans.

When he had woke up this morning, he had forgotten what happened. All he remembered was that Z and Felix were yelling about something and Alex was afraid of something. Regret smacked him hard in the face when he asked his brother if he could bring Alex to the plains later and show him the beautiful crystal, royal blue flowers that he found in that area. Dean had been running from his brother when he had tripped into a mass of vines and touched one by accident, revealing its use to be showing the last thing that happened in that area. Dean had asked his family to see if anyone knew what they were, but sadly, everyone either dismissed it as his imagination or told him they didn't know.

It angered him to find that his brother was drunk and asleep on the couch when he finally came back after exploring the area further to see if there were more of those flowers, mumbling words like, "not my chocolate!" or "I'll find you ice cream cat!" Dean rolled his eyes before pulling out his notebook and looking at the sketches he made of the crystal things, which he thought were pretty good, and eventually, he decided to call them "Time Flowers".

Dean really wanted to show Alex the shiny blossoms he found but couldn't think of any way to contact him, until he remembered that Alex gave him his phone number and vice versa.

 _Perfect_.

Dean smiled, racing up the stairs. Once at the top he entered his room and locked the door. Pulling out his little flip phone, he dialled his friend's number and waited patiently.

"I told you before to leave me alone!"

"Uh, Alex?

"Dean?! Is that you? Why are you calling? Especially with how hostile our brothers were yesterday." As soon as Alex's voice reached his ears, Dean smiled softly.

"Oh, you know. Just because?" Dean held in his laughter.

"Be serious! I could get in trouble with Felix or my parents if I'm caught speaking to you! Now, what is this about?" Alex got more annoyed with each word.

"I want to tell you about something of course! Now, meet tonight..."

*******

Alex huffed as he watched two little birds fly past his window, chirping happily. He sighed, a sad expression made its way onto his face. Earlier his brother told his parents about Dean and they grounded him for 2 weeks all because they were friends before this whole "attempted murder of the kings" rose up. Alex wasn't very happy about it. His mind kept flashing back to when Dean promised to show him something special, that no one had ever heard or seen of before. He didn't really believe the whole "no one has ever found it before", but he did, however, believe its statement on how it's a very special place.

Alex glanced over at his parents and brother who were outside having fun without him, or at least that's what it looked like. The game they were playing was apparently called "skipbow". He asked Dean once if he knew what it was. He said it was a drinking game and that it's really boring. Felix looked over at one point and smiled. Alex rolled his eyes and looked away, bored out of his mind.

_**Ring! Ring!** _

A faint sound came from upstairs. Alex perked up slightly and sprinted up to his room, know exactly what it was. He swiped up his phone, wondering who could be calling him. It wouldn't be Dean, even he, with his confident and cocky attitude, wouldn't stupid enough to call him after what happened yesterday with their brothers.

Alex took once glance at the name and sighed in relief, it was an unknown number. He answered the call and put on his fake happy voice.

"Helllllllllo?"

"Hello sir, would you like a once in a lifetime 5% off our newest-"

"Nope." He pressed hang up and sighed. As soon as he took one step down the stairs, another ringing noise brought him back up.

"What?" Alex mumbled through the speaker.

"Yes, hello sir. Would you like a 10% discount on our famous-"

"Leave me alone!"

Once again, he hung up. Alex was about to walk down the stairs when he decided to wait and see if someone would call again.

...

Nothing.

He smiled in content and began his descent down the steps, but as luck would have it, another ringtone lured him back up again.

"I told you before to leave me alone!"

"Uh, Alex?" Dean's voice came through the speaker.

_Crap._

"Dean?! Is that you? Why are you calling? Especially with how hostile our brothers were yesterday." Alex hoped Dean would ask about why he yelled, "I told you to leave me alone".

"Oh, you know. Just because?" Alex could hear how Dean was holding in a laugh.

"Be serious! I could get in trouble with Felix or my parents if I'm caught talking to you! Now, What is this about?"

"I want to tell you about something, of course! Now, meet me tonight at about 8:00 pm by the old oak tree just outside of town. I'm running away."

"Ugh, fine." Alex hung up the call and sighed in frustration.

_What am I getting myself into? And why is he running away? Is his family not being very nice to him? Is it bcause we can't be friends?_

Alex looked over at the clock sitting on his wall. It was about 6:30 pm.

_That gives me about one and a half hours... but what am I supposed to do in the meantime?_

Alex's eyes searched his room for something to do, his tired eyes fell upon many things, but nothing looked interesting to him.

_Monopoly? Nah you need more then one player for that._

That's when he saw his sketchbook and pen.

_Bingo._

**_(1051 Words)_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3 - Who The Hell Are You Guys?

Alex held up his half-finished art with a frown, he hadn't gotten to the line art and yet he already hated it. He sighed and ripped it in half, adding it to the growing pile of drawings.

"Why can't I get it right?" Alex huffed and looked over at the clock, it was 7:50 pm. He went back to sketching things when he suddenly had a strange feeling he was forgetting something. His eyes wandered back to the clock.

**_7:54 pm_ **

Alex jolted to his feet, he quickly made a decision. Alex was going to go with Dean. He grabbed his backpack and ran towards his window, opening it up wide. He looked around his room sighed, before placing his most important items inside his bag. Things like his jacket, his lucky pendant, which he got from his grandad, a photo of him and his brother and his sketchbook and pen went inside. Alex gazed at his door and rubbed his forehead, not sure what to do. Finally, he ripped a page from his book and wrote a note to his parents and Felix.

_Dear my parents and Felix,_

_I'm sorry to say this but I have run away and I won't be returning. Don't bother looking for me as I won't be in Origintale by the time you find my note. You'll find I left because of you. Dean and I, you can't keep us from being friends. We spoke over the phone and decided that we were leaving. Even with what you did, I still kinda care for you, or at least I still care about Felix, so stay safe._

_Goodbye._

Alex placed the note on his bed and walked over to the window. He slung his bag over his shoulder and climbed out of his window, landing on an overhang that gave cover to a small flower bed. Alex quickly walked across the ledge and stood on the fence. He threw his backpack over the fence and started climbing over. Once on the other side, Alex took off into the night. He checked his watch and noticed it was 7:49 pm. He started to panic and began thinking that Dean would leave without him. He ran faster until he was sprinting down the back streets, hoping that he would make it there in time.

_Please don't let me be too late..._

*******

The woman broke down a few seconds after the sudden realization of why her son had disappeared. Why did they do this? Why couldn't they just let him be happy? The memory of their king almost being murdered by a destroyer.

_But... wait. Didn't their king also have someone try and kill them?_

_...Shit._

*******

Dean sat quietly on top of the lowest branch, waiting for Alex to show up.

_Where is he? It's already 7:59 pm..._

Dean shook his head and hopped off the branch.

"Dean! Wait!"

He turned around at the sound of Alex's voice and smiled slightly when he noticed he had a backpack. Alex reached his side and tried to regain his breath.

"I'm coming with you!" Alex stood up straight.

"That's great! But uh... I just realized we have no way out of Origintale." Dean nervously laughed. Alex deadpanned and shook his head.

"My brother could help you..." A quiet voice piped up from the side. Alex and Dean turned to see a short kid standing before them.

"Okay, where is your brother?" Alex softly smiled down at him.

"H-He's over here. Follow me." The kid walked off, indicating that they should follow him.

Dean looked over at Alex and shrugged, before going after him. Alex mumbled something before following as well.

'I'm Sean by the way. Sean Smith." Sean turned his head and smiled at the two of them.

"I'm Alex Wood and this is my friend, Dean Grey."

"I suppose it's nice ta meet ya." Dean put his hands into his pockets and gave Sean a half-hearted smile.

Finally, they reached a meadow with a small fire in the middle beside two tents and sitting on a log was a 14-ish looking kid.

"That's my big brother! Jack!" Sean smiled and ran over to him, hugging him. "These guys want out too! Can we please take them with us?" Jack looked over at Dean and Alex and gave them a glare.

Dean smiled anyway while Alex tensed.

"Uh, hi?" Alex awkwardly smiled.

"Hello, you gonna keep glaring or are you going to stop so we can talk properly?"

Jack just glared daggers at him. Dean creepily smiled straight back.

Things are about to go downhill _real_ flipping fast.

**_(781 Words)_ **


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4 - There's A Difference

"So, how do you suppose we get out of Origintale?" Jack glanced up from the knife he was sharpening and locked eyes with Dean.

"I don't know. How the fuck do you think?" Jack rolled his eyes and muttered something else sarcastically.

"Maybe we should ask for help? What about your families?" Sean piped up from the sidelines.

"Oh, and how do you think that'll go down? Hey people I just ran away from. Can you help me get even further away from you? Thanks." Dean muttered in annoyance. Jack whacked him across the back of the head with a frying pan. Dean nearly punched Jack, but was thankfully stopped by Alex.

"Guys, calm dow-" Sean began, but was interrupted.

"You calm down bitch!" Dean yelled back.

"Don't fucking yell at my brother!" Jack shouted and jumped at Dean, swinging the frying pan around. Alex face palmed while Sean was frantically running around like an idiot, trying to work out what to do. Fortunately, all the yelling caught the attention of someone. Or should I say...

**_...$0M3741# &?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 5 - Black and White

A loud crack interrupted the fighting teenagers. Jack stopped just before he hit Dean across the head with the frying pan he for some reason had and pointed it in the direction the sound came from.

"Okay, whoever the fuck is there, come out now and I won't bash the fuck out of your skull with my frying pan." Alex tried not to laugh at Dean's face. He had never seen the usually over-excited teen so done with the world.

"W-Wait! I mean no harm! I-I heard you talking a-about leaving and was wondering if I-I c-could come t-too... I was l-left i-in this A-AU alone a-and I j-just want t-to l-leave..." A tiny human stepped out of the shadows and into the dim light. Their skin was pure white while their hair was pitch black. They smiled softly and closed their piercing blood red eyes, making it seem a little less creepy.

"Whoa! Your skin is so pale! That's pretty cool!" Sean calmed down from his previous panic attack over his brother and Dean fighting and looked at the newcomer. "And of course you can come with us! I'm Sean by the way!" Sean grinned at his new black and white companion with glee.

"T-Thanks! I'm Jiro!" Jiro grinned straight back with a great amount of happiness, rivalling Sean's.

"Hey! Nice to meet you! I'm Alex! Those two over there are Sean's older brother, Jack, and my best friend, Dean!" Alex walked up to face Jiro.

"Nice to meet you too, Alex! And you two as well!" Jiro smiled at Alex before looking past him to greet Dean and Jack. Dean got an idea and shoved Jack out the way to the floor and ran up to Jiro excitedly.

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you! As Alex said, I'm Dean!" Dean looked back at Jack as he got up and dusted all the dirt off of his slightly too big trench coat and smirked. Jack growled lowly back. Game on, bitch. Jack joined the other four and sighed.

"Hello. I'm Jack. Nice to meet you, I guess." Jack smiled slightly at Jiro, before turning and glaring at Dean. Despite the tension between the two, their shoulders were touching. Jiro tilted his head at the two.

"Are they dating?" The two jumped away from each other in a slight panic. Alex couldn't help but laugh at the two's predicament while Sean smiled softly at them. Jack's face lit up in a dark shade of purple while Dean hid his glowing dark orangey-yellow face in his hands.

"N-No we are not!" Jack crossed his arms and look away slightly. Dean just stood there with his head in his hands, not moving or talking at all. "W-What even made you t-think that!" Jack mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Well, you were standing awfully close to each other." Jiro didn't get why the two were so embarrassed.

"That doesn't mean anything! And besides we only met today!" Jack huffed in annoyance while Dean still just stood there in shock.

Why me?

Why _**us**_?

_**(519 Words)** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I realise I never told you their ages or their heights, so here they are:
> 
> Dean - 14 / 5"3
> 
> Alex - 14 / 5"4
> 
> Jack - 13 / 5"
> 
> Sean - 10 / 4"9
> 
> Jiro - 13 / 4"11
> 
> And yes, Jack is one year younger then Alex and Dean and is also shorter then them. Also, Alex is taller then Dean by a small amount. You don't have to remember exactly how tall there are, but keep in mind that Jack is shorter then Dean by a noticeable amount, though it will be mentioned again in the bonus part at the end of this chapter.

Part 7 - The chapter where they actually escape the AU plus a bonus part where Jack and Dean are being gay as fuck

The group of two  ~~not~~ gays and three unhelpful, giggling morons finally began to make their plan for escaping the sorry excuse for an AU, well, the three idiots do. Which wasn't exactly a good decision on the platonic gay's parts, but to be fair they probably wouldn't have been have much help as neither of them could do anything while they were still in a state of shock (courtesy of Jiro). 

"Uh... Dean are you okay?" Alex mumbled softly, actually beginning to worry about the usually over-excited teen. After a short pause, Alex hummed softly and stood up, walking over to Sean and sitting next to him, ignoring Jiro who, in his opinion, kind of deserved it for causing Dean and Jack to both probably no longer speak to him, let alone each other. Though to be fair, Jiro had no idea how his words would affect the two of them.

"I thought you said your brother could help us leave?" Alex glanced at Sean with a questioning face.

"He knows where the rips in space and time are. We escaped our AU by using them as a makeshift portal to this AU." Sean shook his head slightly, clearly not finished. "But in this state he won't lead us to the rips, leaving us stranded here." Alex sighed and stood up, ready to walk away.

"I'll go and speak to him-" Alex was suddenly cut off by Sean tugging him to the floor again.

"No, you won't. I think I found the one is this AU anyway. Besides, he and Dean disappeared awhile ago." Sean stood up and held out his hand, which Alex gladly took and stood up. "You should go find them. Me and Jiro will go and make sure it was the rip I saw." Without waiting for an answer, Sean grabbed Jiro's hand and walked away, the taller of the two not complaining at all.

"See ya later!" Jiro waved slightly.

Sighing, Alex twisted on his heel and headed out into the forest.

"Dean?!" He called out as loud as he could, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Jack, where are you?!" Hearing a soft snap of a twig, Alex swiftly changed course and looked though the leaves to see Dean standing up with a crushed twig beneath his foot and surprisingly, something in his arms.

_Is that Jack? ... No it can't be... can  it?_

 Alex turned around, leaning against a tree, weighing his options. But before he got to decide what to do, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Alex? The hell are you doing?" Snapping his head to his right, he was met with his best friends face.

"Looking for you and Jack. Where is he by the way? Have any idea?' 

"I'm right here." Alex had to look over Dean's shoulder to see Jack. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, Jack patted Dean on the shoulder. "Let's get out of here then." That seemed to break Alex out of his thoughts entirely and he followed after Jack with Dean not to far behind.

When they reached the makeshift camp, Sean and Jiro were already there, chatting excitedly.

"We found the rip and are all ready to go! You guys should pack up and when we get to the other AU we'll have some lunch." Apparently none of them  found it strange that the youngest of the group could order them around so easily.

As the five of them slowly packed away the few supplies they had, Alex noticed how Jack and Dean never made eye contact once, and if they did, Jack would always be the first to break it.

_Something is definitely wrong. But who am I to get involved in other people's problems?_

The small group eventually finished packing and it probably took them about 45 minutes to make their way over to a tree. A fucking tree.

"So we walked all this way to see a damn tree?" Dean not so discreetly, earning a tiny laugh out of Jack. 

_Wait, Jack's laughing at something Dean said... where the fuck was I when this happened?_

_..._

_You know what? I seriously couldn't give two fucks anymore._

"The rip is the tree's shadow. So basically you just have to jump into the shade the tree provides. Like this." Sean jumps into the tree's shadows and disappeared upon impact. Jiro was quick to follow with Jack not to far behind.

"Hey Dean before we leave, can you please tell me what's going on with you and Jack? I mean I get that what Jiro said was weird and out of line, especially for people he just met, but I actually thought you two would be over it by now." 

"It's nothing to do with what Jiro said... okay maybe a little bit. But it's something else as well and unfortunately I'm not sure if Jack would be very happy if I told you. Sorry, Alex." 

"It's okay. Thanks for at least sharing that much with me." Alex offered a smile to his friend, who gave one in return, before following the others out of that stupid AU. 

_It's something more then friendship. But it''s not love... I'm not sure what it is actually. But it's something I now hold close to me. Sorry I didn't tell you, Alex. I probably wouldn't be able to explain it myself and Jack would probably be mad at me if I put him in that position. Again, sorry. Someday, though. Just not today._

                                                                                            ** _~~~_**

_**BONUS!** _

_**Let's skip back a bit in the story and find out just what happened between Jack and Dean.** _

                                                                                            ** _~~~_**

Dean looked around the makeshift camp in boredom, not sure what to do. After about 3 minutes, Dean noticed Jack leave and decided to follow him out of curiosity. Soon, he found the shorter male  sitting against a tree in a small clearing. Dean then followed through with his best plan yet. Sitting down next to him with no warning, probably mumbling something very idiotic. 

"Dean? What are-" Jack cut himself off with a yawn, unconsciously leaning slightly against the taller male. 

"Tired?" Dean smiled slightly when Jack looked up at him, studying his normally uninterested eyes.

"Maybe just a little..." Jack trailed off. He was  now leaning all of his weight on Dean, the latter doing nothing to stop it. 

"You should sleep now when you can. Because you might not get a chance to later." Dean then looked at down at Jack's now sleeping face with a smile. Dean then wrapped his arms around Jack's smaller form and held him closer so his head was resting on his chest. 

 _I don't know what this is. But I hope you'll let me hug you again someday, Jack. You were so sleepy so I'm not sure if you will remember this, but I'm happy that I will._

**_(1455 Words)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it, especially that bonus scene. I am actually very proud of myself. That entire chapter is over 1400 words long! And thank you all for putting up with this extremely bad author and I'll see you all next week because I finally decided that I would try stick to updating every Sunday whether I have to stay up until 1 or 2 maybe even 3 am the previous night or not. 
> 
> I will be doing authors notes more often now at the beginning and sometimes the end of chapters to keep you all updated on how chapters are coming along and if there will be any delay. I better go now. I have a few hours of sleep I need to catch up on now because I wrote this entire thing in the span of half and hour and published it at 2 am. 
> 
> Welp, bye bye then!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering a new AU (Finally!)

_Part 7 - Psychotic_

After Dean followed the others, he found himself floating next to Jack in a tunnel of light stretching further then he was able to see. He glanced down at the shorter male at his side and found no surprise or confusion on his face.

"Me and Sean have traveled through the Highway before." Jack stated simply, turning his eyes upwards to lock gazes with Dean.

"Highway?" Alex's voice echoed across through the tunnel.

"Omiverse Highway. That's what we decided to call it. It connects each and every AU across all 15 Multiverse's." Sean joined the conversation.

"Interesting. But how do you get from place to place? This thing looks like it goes on forever." Just as Alex said those words, the walls of the tunnel shifted from pure white to light grey.

"Can I ask what the fuck just happened?" Dean looked down at Jack, then glanced over to Sean.

"That means we've entered multiverse two. It changes colour depending on each multiverse. The original is white, second one is light grey, third is dark purple, fourth is pale yellow and so on."

_That's actually pretty cool. I wish I knew about this earlier, then I could have left forever ago._

Dean then glanced down at Jack and his gaze softened.

_But if I did, I might not have met Jack. Or even Sean and Jiro. I would have been really lonely._

Jack stretched out his hand and it phased through the light grey wall.

"We're here. Just step through the side of the tunnel." Jack then stepped through the wall and disappeared.

"Oh and don't hesitate, we wouldn't like it if you were all left behind." Sean smiled warmly at them before following his brother. Jiro turned towards them and shrugged, stepping backwards through the wall. Dean sighed and stepped through as well, knowing that Alex would follow him.

As it turns out, because they didn't immediately step out after Jack, they ended up in different parts of the AU.

Dean in Hotlands with Alex, Sean in Snowdin with Jiro and Jack, unfortunately, by himself in Waterfall. Which it isn't a good thing he's on his own considering the AU they ended up in. Psychotictale.

_(458 Words)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I know I said I would update every Sunday, but it's really difficult to do! I will try and update once every two weeks on a Sunday with a chapter about 1000 words in each.
> 
> Multiverse's 1-13, Jack, Sean, Alex and Dean belong to me.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.
> 
> Multiverse 14 belongs to you guys and all of your AUs, like Dreamtale, Horrortale, Xtale, Outertale, ect. This includes Ink, Error, Fresh and any others who do not have an AU.


End file.
